


hero's dying will

by Yunsa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Dekubowl, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, that perhaps develops to something more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunsa/pseuds/Yunsa
Summary: One who was forsaken by society.Another who had lost their path because of tragedy...."Tsuna! You didn't tell me this was going to leave me in my underwear.""Sorry...I forgot."This is a story where Deku joined the mafia? He's a hero right?!





	hero's dying will

For as long as he could remember, Midoriya Izuku had always wanted to be a hero. A hero like All Might. But the world was always unfair, there was always someone that held the shorter end of the stick. It just happened to be him, the one without a quirk.

Despite that, he tried his best. He analyzed heroes hoping that it could bring him closer to his dream. But, nothing was that simple. He was now fourteen and time had relentlessly passed on. The only constant thing in his life was that he was still quirkless.

He was also fourteen when he became someone's hero. It was the first time he had seen someone drown in despair, even more than he had ever experienced in his entire life.

In the city's center, everyone went on with their daily life. Midoriya was on the way back home from school. His back slouched, his thoughts revolved around heroes as always. Suddenly, he heard an explosion above him. Midoriya jolted in shock and looked up to see a man enveloped in flames. But what terrified Midoriya the most were the heart-wrenching cries that pierced through the skies.

 _He’s on fire?! Why was no one doing anything about it_? Midoriya panicked, frantically looking around. He was utterly stupefied when no one was calling the heroes or doing anything to help.

Midoriya helplessly stopped underneath the man and he was stunned when teardrops fell upon his head.

_This person was crying! H-He needs help and only I can see him._

Midoriya mustered all his strength and yelled, "Are…you okay?!"

Everyone stopped for a moment and looked at the boy weirdly. Midoriya sighed and his face couldn’t help but turn red. But that was the least of his worries.

The flames slowly started to dissipate around the man and Izuku found that he was being gazed at.

"You… can see me?" His voice sounded calm, but his expression betrayed his tone. The corners of his eyes were still red and Midoriya could see tear streaks on the man’s face.

"Mm…I can." He answered quietly, "We should go somewhere else to talk."

"Okay." The other agreed and flew quietly behind Midoriya. They soon arrived at an open field with no one else in sight. He then stopped and turned around nervously.

"So, um…what's wrong? Are you hurt? Was it your quirk?" Midoriya blurted out all his worries.

"No…none of that. A quirk? I don’t know what that is." The man closed his eyes, "I'm Tsuna, what's your name?"

"You don't know what a quirk is?!" The boy expressed disbelief. "You are using one right now! Those flames are your quirk."

Midoriya reddened in embarrassment, "Sorry that was rude of me, I'm Midoriya Izuku. You can call me Izuku." 

"These are called Dying-will flames. It’s not a quirk." Tsuna answered gently.

"I see…but wait that's not important." Izuku smacked his head, "What's wrong then? You were crying."

"It's a long story, one that I don't want to talk about. But thank you for noticing and worrying about me."

"So, other people can't see you?"

"I think so, I'm not sure what Byakuran did to me. He was always like this even till the bitter end." He sighed, "I'm okay now."

"If you say so..." Izuku wasn't sure what else to do. He was powerless when no one else could see or help Tsuna.

"Do you mind telling me about quirks?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"That I can do! I know a lot about them." Izuku quickly opened his backpack and took out his notebook to show Tsuna, "Here! They're superpowers and if you have one you can be a hero."

"Hmm…"

"All Might is the strongest of all heroes. He has an amazing quirk." Izuku started to talk about all the heroes he had seen before and Tsuna quietly listened to him. Thankfully, they were in a place that not many people frequent.

Izuku spoke for a long time and he was surprised to see that Tsuna was completely fine with listening to his rambling.

He soon stopped when he realized that it was almost evening. "Sorry, when it comes to heroes…" Izuku looked down in embarrassment.

"No, it was fun hearing about them. So, my flames seem like a quirk. But, Izuku that's not true, I really don't have a quirk. These powers are something else."

"Oh? They are! What is it then? Can you tell me?"

"I can, but that'll have to wait. You have to get back home soon." Tsuna patted Izuku on the shoulder.

"That's right. My mom will worry…" Izuku placed his notebook back in his bag and sighed. Meanwhile, Tsuna remained motionless looking blankly towards the setting sun.

Izuku felt that if he left, this person would cry again. If he was a hero, he wouldn't leave someone in pain behind. He stood in front of Tsuna and asked, "Tsuna, don't you have to go home?"

"I…don't have a home anymore." He answered back in a quiet whisper. It was as if this person didn't have the will to live anymore. Tsuna no longer had the bright flames on his forehead.

"Then! You can come home with me." Izuku smiled and grabbed the other's hand.

"…"

"You can tell me about those flames too! My mom can't see you, so it won't be a problem. Even if she could, I'm sure she'll let you stay."

"You shouldn't be so trusting of strangers." Tsuna chided him in exasperation.

"But you're not a stranger anymore, you listened to me all this time." Izuku reasoned adamantly.

“Thank you…” Tsuna was speechless, this kid really is… 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've always wanted to write a bnha x khr fic so here it is. Updates are sporadic so keep that in mind! Thanks for reading!


End file.
